


Missing You

by MarvelMaree



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: You’re going about your day while missing Angel.
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader, Angel reyes/black reader
Kudos: 5





	Missing You

You stood in front of the kitchen stove holding your 3-year-old, Amaya, with your left arm while you cooked. Amaya rested her cheek on your shoulder as you hummed a simple melody. She was having a rough time adjusting to Angel being gone this time. You had just calmed her down after she had been crying about missing her daddy. She didn’t completely understand why he couldn’t be there right now, and she had been understandably attached to you since Angel left a few days ago. **  
**

This run was unexpected, something that you were semi-used to, but Angel had always been able to prepare Amaya before he left. This time, he left in the middle of the night, only having enough time to give you a quick call. You knew it hurt him, not being there with you, but there was nothing that either of you could do about it.

He had been gone for a few days now, and you both missed him. You’d started spraying his cologne on his shirts before you wore them hoping to feel closer to him while he was gone. 

You placed Amaya in her chair when you finished cooking. Dinner was typically a chatter filled event but with Angel gone, Amaya was quiet. Your heart sunk at how sad your baby girl was and you just hoped that he would come home soon.

After dinner, you rinsed off the dishes before placing them in the dishwasher. When you finished, you and Amaya headed towards the living room and turned on the TV.

You settled on the couch, your body curled around Amaya as you two watched _The Princess and the Frog_. Her breath had started to even out as the movie played and you soon found yourself drifting off to sleep as well.

You hadn’t been asleep long when you felt the couch dip behind you. Your eyes snapped open as Angel slung his arm around you and Amaya. You attempted to turn on your back, but Angel held you in place and rested his head on the crook of your neck. You hadn’t realized how tense you were until you felt yourself relax under his touch. You laced your fingers with his before you were relaxed enough to fall back asleep. 


End file.
